


The World is All About Darcy Lewis

by totallynotapumpkindonut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ms. Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Collection of one shots, Darcy Lewis/Kamala Khan Friendship or Not; You Choose, Multi, coffee shop AU, fydl february challenge, rarepairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotapumpkindonut/pseuds/totallynotapumpkindonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My responses to fuckyeahdarcylewis February prompt challenge. There supposed to be rare ships with Darcy Lewis, but note that sometimes I'll be inspired to write a brotp.</p><p>1) Darcy unknowingly meets Ms. Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is All About Darcy Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really shipping. It could be pre if you want, but I just wanted my favorite superhero to meet Darcy and I couldn't think of anyone I really wanted to write a Coffee Shop AU with Darcy. 
> 
> One shots may or may not be expanded in the future. If you want to continue with them or simply write something inspired by one - tell me so I can read it and link others to it. 
> 
> If you haven't read the new Ms. Marvel comics, your missing out because it's wonderful.

Darcy knew nobody would believe that she didn’t know how she got caught up in a protest against the government interfering with superheroes lives when Jane asked her why she was calling for bail. Which is why, when the police started to show up, she ducked out of the crowd and into a coffee shop. 

The shops aesthetic was pretty typical; brown bricks, and coffee colored chairs and tables (though there were some chairs upholstered with a green fabric that looked like it was from the eighteen hundreds). Darcy got in behind a red head ordering what was probably a caramel latte. She looked over her shoulder to see if anything was happening at the protest, but she couldn’t really get a clear view because two teenagers came through the door. 

“-could have at least stayed for five more minutes. It’s an important cause!” the dark skinned girl with a rockin’ Ms. Marvel hoodie said. 

The taller boy sighed, “Your mother wouldn’t think that if she see saw you on the eight o’clock news.” 

The teens had finally moved out away from the door enough that Darcy could see that some news reporters had out cameras.

“Plus,” the boy continued, “how would you explain a bruise to her much less getting detained?”

“It would have healed by then,” the girl muttered under her breath. 

Darcy ordered a peppermint mocha (because, fuck the stereotype, they were good) while listening to the conversation. When the goddess who provided caffeine called out her order, she decided that she couldn’t leave without at least complimenting the girl’s fashion sense (but really hoping she talk to someone non-super about the bill Senate was proposing about supers. Darcy’s tried to talk to the Avengers, but you can only get so far before they start breaking out the weapons).

The teens were sitting at a table and if Darcy was interpreting things correctly they were talking about fanfiction, or they codenamed their teachers after the Avengers. 

Darcy decided that while Thor and company were awesome, they were a lesser conversation topic at the moment. She pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. 

“So, is Ms. Marvel like your favorite superhero or somethin’?”

The teens looked at her. The boy checked her out a bit (and who can blame him) and the girl squirmed in her seat before raising an eyebrow. 

“Or something.”

The boy snorted then winced. 

Judging by the air that passed by Darcy’s leg, she assumed the girl kicked him. 

“Mine’s a toss-up between Thor and Banner, depending on the moment.” Darcy held out her had. “Darcy Lewis. Scientist wrangler.”

“Kamala Khan. High school student.” She shook Darcy’s hand. “Also, big Avengers fan. Captain Marvel is definitely my favorite.”

“And what about you, hot stuff?” Darcy turned to the boy.

He smiled, raised his eyebrows, and said, “Bruno. Second best friend of the one and only Kamala.”

“Awesome. So, you guys ducked out before things got to insanity levels too?”

“You were at the protest?” Kamala asked.

“Yup.”

“Cool. I’d still be there, but my parents would freak if something happened.”

“Same – only roommate not parents. My parents took me to my first protest as soon as I could crawl. Probably why I majored in Poli Sci.”

“How did you become a scientist wrangler then?” Bruno asked.

Darcy shrugged. “Need some easy credits. Took an internship. Then my boss followed a god to New York.”

“Wait, are you being legit?” Kamala asked. 

“Whose to say? But Thor is cut, man. You think he looks dreamy in pictures? He’s ups his princely looks in real life. It’d be ridiculous, if it was a gift to all human-kind.”

Bruno stared. “I really can’t tell if you’re joking.”

\------------------------

I've never actually tried to write anyone Darcy's age before that wasn't a child at heart or an asshole, so any constructive feedback is welcome. I think I was starting to get the hang of it at the end though.


End file.
